Propriété Privée
by Castielific
Summary: House, amoureux? Mais de qui donc? Cuddy est bien décidée à le découvrir.


**Propriété Privée**

Auteur : Sganzy 

E-mail : : pas à moi, pas de sous

Spoiler : Fin de la saison 3, mais avant la saison 4.

Genre : Romance, Humour.

Résumé : On ne réalise à quel point on tient à quelque chose, qu'une fois qu'on la perdu, hein ? Ca pourrait être utile.

N/A :

Fic réalisée dans le cadre du concours spécial St Valentin du Forum de House « Everybody Lies ».

Peut-être un chouilla hors caractère, mais quelle fic ne l'est pas ?

J'ai décidé de laisser planer le doute sur le ship que j'ai choisi. Peut-être est-il super original, peut-être ne l'est-il pas et peut-être avez vous déjà lu certaines de mes fics et n'en doutez pas une seconde. Mystère et boule de Chewing-gum…Quoiqu'en fait non, pas vraiment.

Pas ma meilleure fic, mais peut-être pas ma pire quand même.

C'est dingue ça, Word prend chtouille, mais pas chouilla. Me demande qui décide arbitrairement que tel ou tel mot est acceptable, tiens.

Ca sera tout.

Have fun !

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Cuddy entra dans le bureau et fut surprise en remarquant l'absence du diagnosticien. Elle tenait une pile de papiers qu'elle comptait lui faire signer dans les mains. Elle les déposa sur son bureau, grognant en sachant qu'elle devrait repasser plus tard pour le forcer à remplir la paperasse. Elle s'apprêtait à partir quand, au milieu du capharnaüm sur le bureau de House, quelque chose attira son attention. Elle vérifia que personne ne la regardait et saisit la brochure pour l'inspecter. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand elle eut confirmation qu'il s'agissait bien d'une brochure pour des bijoux. Pire, certaines images étaient entourées !

Un bruit la sortit de sa contemplation et elle sursauta, rejetant le papier sur le bureau, prête à faire comme si de rien était. Elle soupira de soulagement en remarquant que c'était juste le balais de l'homme de ménage qui avait cogné contre le mur de verre.

Ses yeux se reposèrent sur la brochure, son cerveau en ébullition. Pourquoi House s'intéressait-il aux bijoux ? Elle se souvint que la Saint Valentin était dans moins d'une semaine et se sentit blanchir malgré elle. House avait…une petite amie ? Pour qu'il prenne la peine de lui acheter quelque chose, il devait vraiment tenir à elle. Elle vacilla à cette pensée. Bizarrement, cette idée ne lui était pas agréable.

Elle se força à retourner travailler, mais fut incapable de se concentrer. Des détails qu'elle avait négligé lui revenaient sans cesse à l'esprit. Comme le fait qu'il se montrait plus distant avec elle ces temps-ci. Il ne lui avait fait aucune remarque à caractère sexuel de la semaine, ce qui était un véritable record. A vrai dire, elle l'avait à peine vu ces derniers temps. Elle l'avait bien réprimandé une fois ou deux fois, mais elle ne réalisa que maintenant qu'il n'avait pas vraiment résisté et c'était montré presque…courtois ? C'était possible ça, venant de House ? Bon sang, il devait vraiment être amoureux pour s'adoucir à ce point…

Qui ça pouvait bien être ? Cameron ? House et elle étaient bien sortis un soir, il y a presque un an….Mais l'immunologiste sortait maintenant avec le Dr Chase…Non ? Elle était presque certaine qu'elle en aurait entendu parlé, ou du moins aurait remarqué quelque chose, si les deux jeunes docteurs avaient rompu.

Ça ne pouvait pas être Stacy non plus, Cuddy l'avait eu au téléphone moins d'un mois auparavant et l'avocate semblait heureuse avec Mark.

Cuddy eut beau réfléchir encore et encore, elle ne trouva personne d'autre capable, ne serait-ce que d'envisager de sortir avec House. Ça devait être quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle détestait cette idée presque autant que celle que House puisse réellement sortir avec une femme. L'inconnu, c'était mauvais. L'inconnu, c'était imprévisible.

Après trois bonnes heures de réflexion, elle comprit qu'elle ne dépasserait pas cette obsession tant qu'elle n'en saurait pas plus. Elle alla donc enquêter auprès du seul homme qui pourrait lui apporter une réponse : le Docteur James Wilson.

Malheureusement, quand elle entra, il n'était pas seul. Sa Game Boy en main, House était allongé sur le canapé en face du bureau de son ami qui semblait lire un dossier.

« Cuddy, je peux vous aider ? », demanda Wilson.

Elle remarqua qu'elle était en train de fixer House, qui la regardait d'un drôle d'air. Elle se força à détourner les yeux et se retrouva penaude, ne sachant quoi dire.

« Je… »

Une idée lui vint soudain et elle se tut, en pesant le pour et le contre. C'était de la folie, le genre de choses que House ferait, le genre de technique qu'elle s'interdisait toujours d'emp…

« Vous faites quelque chose mercredi soir ? »

Elle avait prononcé ça en fixant le vide et elle sentit les regards interrogateurs de ses amis. Visiblement, ils ne savaient pas à qui elle s'adressait. Pour être franche, elle non plus n'en avait aucune idée. Dans sa tête le plan était d'amener House à dire qu'il avait quelque chose de prévu, mais elle n'avait pas eu le temps de penser à l'incongruité de sa question.

Incapable de se tourner vers House, elle leva les yeux vers Wilson. Les sourcils de celui-ci faillirent valser au plafond.

« Moi ? », dit-il à mi-voix, choqué.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, se maudissant d'avoir ouvert la bouche. Elle entendit House se redresser et jeta un coup d'œil vers lui. Il avait l'air…contrarié. Cette pensée la satisfit et elle reprit un peu d'assurance.

« Je me disais qu'on pourrait aller dîner ensemble », précisa-t-elle.

Le regard de Wilson dévia vers House qu'elle sentait à un mètre derrière elle. L'oncologiste hésita un long moment et parut chercher l'accord de son ami.

« Génial. Avec plaisir », finit-il par accepter avec un sourire nerveux.

« Génial ».

Elle resta plantée là une seconde, ne sachant quoi faire. C'était définitivement gênant. Elle inspira profondément et fit volte-face. Elle vacilla en remarquant que House était beaucoup plus proche que ce qu'elle avait cru.

« Vous devriez être à la clinique. Vous me devez encore trois heures cette semaine », intima-t-elle de sa voix de directrice.

Il ne répondit pas. Son regard intense, les sourcils froncés, il la scrutait d'une manière qui la mit plus que mal à l'aise. Elle fit mine de lever les yeux au ciel et sortit, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas courir.

Arrivée au bout du couloir, elle s'arrêta et claqua trois fois son front contre le mur, le mot « stupide » se répétant dans sa tête.

Elle était partie avec l'idée de demander des infos sur la petite amie de House et voilà qu'elle se retrouvait à être…Bon dieu, elle n'était pas la petite amie de Wilson, si ?

« Stupide, stupide, stupide »

Ca avait été plus fort qu'elle, elle avait eu envie de savoir comme réagirait House, elle avait eu besoin de savoir qu'il serait jaloux. Ce qui n'avait pas réellement été le cas. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il fasse des remarques stupides, tente de dissuader Wilson d'accepter, mais il n'avait rien fait. Il avait semblé plus intrigué que contrarié. Peut-être était-il vraiment amoureux…d'une autre femme. Autre ? Pourquoi elle s'en souciait ? Ils n'étaient pas en couple et elle n'était certainement pas amoureuse de House….Sûrement pas….Peut-être pas ?

Elle se retapa la tête contre le mur, ignorant le regard d'un patient qui passait.

Voilà qu'elle se retrouvait jalouse d'une inconnue et avait un rencart de prévu avec Wilson ! Ca lui apprendrait à fourrer son nez dans les affaires des autres…

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Cuddy passa la journée du lendemain à décrocher, puis raccrocher, puis décrocher, puis raccrocher son téléphone. Elle ne voulait pas donner de fausses idées à Wilson, mais d'un autre côté…Elle était curieuse. Désespérément curieuse de savoir ce qu'il allait advenir si elle n'annulait pas leur rendez-vous. House avait gâché tous ses rencarts jusqu'ici, interviendrait-il pour empêcher ses deux amis de rester en tête à tête ? Elle croisa bêtement les doigts à cette pensée.

Ce jour-là, elle ne reçut pas de plaintes envers House. Il avait fait ses heures de clinique sans rechigner et n'avait apparemment agressé personne. Cuddy s'étonna qu'il ne soit pas venu la harceler de questions à propos de Wilson et elle. La dernière fois qu'ils avaient été au théâtre ensemble, il ne l'avait pas quitté d'une semelle à la recherche de détails juteux. Aujourd'hui, il n'essayait pas de la dissuader. Elle n'eut même pas le droit à un commentaire sur son décolleté quand elle le croisa dans le couloir. Il se contenta des salutations d'usage avant de prétendre avoir un patient qui l'attendait. Un quidam avait un jour dit qu'on ne réalisait à quel point on tenait à quelque chose qu'une fois qu'on l'avait perdu, Cuddy n'aurait jamais cru que le harcèlement sexuel de House lui manquerait. Bon sang, à quel moment avait-elle commencé à prendre plaisir à cela ? A quel moment avait-elle commencé à apprécier House à ce point ? A quel moment était-elle tombée…amoureuse ? Non, elle ne pouvait pas être amoureuse. Pas de House ! Il était prétentieux, vil, dépendant aux opiacés et…Oh bon dieu, comment en était-elle arrivée là ?

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

D'un pas déterminé, le cœur battant, les mains moites, le docteur James Wilson se dirigeait vers le bureau de son patron. Le cerveau en ébullition, il essayait de trouver la meilleure formulation pour annuler son rencart avec Cuddy sans risquer d'être viré. Il avait cru qu'il pourrait, mais c'était au dessus de ses forces. S'il aimait à prétendre craquer pour la directrice pour énerver son meilleur ami, il ne tenait pas à sortir avec elle. Certes, elle était belle, intelligente, drôle…Mais, soyons franc, elle n'était pas faite pour lui ! Comme House aimait tellement à le lui rappeler, Wilson aimait les femmes douces qui avaient besoin d'être soutenues, besoin d'aide. Il n'aimait pas à se considérer comme une chevalier servant, encore moins comme un homme qui profitait de leurs faiblesses, mais c'était ainsi : Il aimait les femmes fragiles qui avait besoin de lui. Cuddy, sous sa carapace aussi épaisse que le pôle Nord, était peut-être fragile, mais elle n'avait définitivement pas besoin de lui. C'était une dominatrice et…Même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais à haute voix, elle lui faisait parfois peur. Pas qu'il croit qu'elle puisse lui faire du mal. Elle avait un fort caractère, mais contrairement à ce que House prétendait, Wilson était presque sûr qu'elle n'avait ni chaînes, ni fouet dans son placard. Malheureusement, ce « presque » n'était pas là pour le rassurer. Il n'y avait qu'à le regarder ! Rien que l'idée qu'elle puisse en vouloir au corps de l'oncologiste le faisait suer à grandes eaux ! Et le fait qu'elle ait le pouvoir de le virer n'aidait en rien de ce côté.

Il s'arrêta à deux mètres de la porte et observa la jeune femme qui faisait craquer ses doigts devant elle. Cela n'aurait rien eu d'effrayant si Wilson ne venait pas de l'imaginer en tenue de cuir, un fouet à la main. Il inspira profondément pour se donner du courage. En pleine inspiration, il fut happé vers le côté et plaqué contre un mur. Il cligna des yeux sous la surprise avant de réaliser que House lui faisait face.

« Qu'est ce que tu allais faire ? », interrogea le diagnosticien, suspicieux.

« Heu…Rien. »

« Menteur, tu allais annuler ton rencart avec Cuddy ! », l'accusa-t-il.

« Je croyais que c'était ce que tu voulais », s'étonna-t-il en levant les bras d'un air dépité.

« J'ai jamais dit ça. »

« Non, c'est vrai, tu as juste dit, je cite : « J'arrive pas à croire qu'elle t'est invitée pour la St Valentin. J'ai entendu dire qu'elle dévorait les hommes après le coït. Si tu veux un conseil : Fuis ! ». Fin de la citation. »

« Et c'est un sacrifice que tu vas devoir faire. Pour l'équipe ! », ajouta-t-il en se tapant la poitrine à la manière d'un rugbyman.

« En quoi me faire dévorer par Cuddy va aider « l'équipe » ? »

« Oh, comme si t'en avais jamais rêvé ! »

« En fait, non. Ça, c'est ton fantasme, House », rappela platement Wilson.

« Possible », répliqua celui-ci après une seconde de réflexion.

« Alors, pourquoi est ce que tu tiens tant à ce que je sorte avec Cuddy ? »

« Pourquoi tu tiens tant à ne pas sortir avec Cuddy ? », éluda House.

« Pourquoi est ce que tu te sens concerné par le fait que je sorte ou non avec Cuddy ? »

« Sors avec Cuddy et je te le dirais. »

« Dis le moi et je sortirais avec Cuddy…Peut-être. »

House sembla réfléchir une seconde, jetant de fréquents coups d'œil vers un point invisible sur sa droite, comme à chaque fois qu'il était gêné. La curiosité de l'oncologiste augmenta en voyant son ami hésiter.

« Si je te dis que je ne compte pas lui laisser le temps de te montrer son fouet, tu l'emmèneras au restaurant ? »

« Je n'avais pas l'intention de voir son…fouet. »

« Oui et d'ailleurs tu m'inquiètes. C'est ta troisième ou quatrième femme qui t'a rendu gay ? »

« Wow, tu esquive, ça doit être juteux. »

House lui lança un regard contrarié, passant sa langue à l'intérieur de sa joue.

« Ok », finit miraculeusement par abdiquer le diagnosticien.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Assise au milieu de la pièce, Cuddy pliait et dépliait inlassablement la serviette posée sur la table. Elle jeta un énième coup d'œil à la porte, puis à sa montre. Il était en retard. Il n'était jamais en retard. Elle avait proposé de se rejoindre au restaurant dans le but d'éviter le « bonne nuit » sur le pas de sa porte, mais elle se demandait à présent si Wilson n'allait pas tout simplement lui poser un lapin Bizarrement, cette idée la vexait autant qu'elle la soulageait. D'un côté, elle serait satisfaite d'avoir à passer outre les moments extrêmement gênants qui ne manqueraient pas d'arriver ce soir. D'un autre, elle se demandait si elle devait s'inquiéter. Wilson n'était pas le genre d'homme à abandonner une femme le soir de la Saint Valentin sans prévenir. Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? Et si ce n'était pas le cas, pourquoi ne voulait-il pas sortir avec elle ? Pourquoi ne lui plaisait-elle pas ? Elle n'était pas attiré par l'oncologiste, mais le fait qu'il puisse ne pas être attiré par elle avait quelque chose de blessant. Ridiculement et narcissiquement blessant, mais blessant quand même.

Elle soupira et grogna en même temps lorsque Wilson apparut sur le pas de la porte du restaurant. Il lui sourit nerveusement et s'avança jusqu'à la table.

« Wow, Cuddy, vous êtes ravissante ! »

Elle se sentit légèrement rougir et sourit en retour. Elle avait pourtant mis sa robe la moins attrayante, à peine décolleté, pour ne pas donner de fausses idées à l'homme. Ce n'était pas parce que Wilson n'avait rien du diable qu'il fallait le tenter. Elle haussa un sourcil en remarquant qu'il ne s'asseyait pas.

« Ca vous dérange si on change de table ? J'ai…pris la liberté d'inviter des amis. »

Elle sourit, plus sincèrement cette fois, alors qu'une vague de soulagement l'envahissait. Vague qui s'écrasa violemment en apercevant House s'avancer vers eux, une ravissante jeune femme accrochée à son bras. Elle était…presque trop belle. Trop blonde. Sa robe était définitivement trop courte. Et elle était carrément trop jeune ! Cuddy sentit sa bouche s'ouvrir sous le choc alors qu'une colère inattendue montait en elle. Que House tombe amoureux, ça passait, mais il aurait au moins pu choisir quelqu'un de moins…Différent d'elle ?

Elle sentit la main de Wilson se poser sur son coude et elle remarqua que, non seulement elle s'était levée, mais qu'en plus tout le monde se dirigeait déjà vers l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle suivit, fulminante.

Quand elle arriva à table, tout le monde était déjà assis et elle se retrouva forcée de s'installer en face de House, à gauche de Wilson. Elle se calma légèrement en sentant deux yeux bleus glisser sur son corps, s'y attardant quelque peu. Au moins, House n'était pas assez amoureux pour s'empêcher de la reluquer. Elle parvint même à offrir un sourire presque convainquant quand House la présenta à Sharona.

Très vite, une discussion s'engagea entre les deux hommes et Cuddy en profita pour examiner la jeune femme de plus près. Ses seins avaient été refaits, elle en était presque certaine. Aucune femme ne pouvait avoir des seins aussi parfaits sans qu'ils ne soient pleins de silicone. Et elle n'était définitivement pas blonde de naissance. Ses cheveux étaient bien trop blonds pour être vraiment…blonds. Captant son regard insistant, Sharona lui sourit. Même avec la plus grande volonté, Cuddy ne se sentait pas capable de sourire en retour. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le collier de la jeune femme et le médecin se demanda soudain si c'était là le cadeau de House.

Sharona se rapprocha du diagnosticien et Cuddy devina que sa main se posait sur sa cuisse alors qu'elle murmurait quelque chose à l'oreille de son petit ami. House tourna immédiatement les yeux vers son patron qui ne put s'empêcher de serrer les dents alors qu'elle détournait le regard. Elle releva les yeux juste attend pour voir House sourire avant de chuchotait à son tour à l'oreille de la femme à côté de lui. Cuddy serra les poings sous la table. Elle sentait qu'ils parlaient d'elle. Elle détestait ça.

Le serveur déposa leurs plats devant eux et Cuddy grinça des dents en constatant que Sharona ne comptait pas retirer sa main de la cuisse du diagnosticien, encore moins de s'éloigner de lui. Elle avait l'impression dérangeante que cette femme empiétait sur son territoire…A quel moment avait-elle commencé à considérer House comme sa propriété ? Peu importait, cette Sharona n'avait pas le droit de le toucher ! Elle songea qu'elle devrait rajouter certaines clauses au contrat de House. Avec un peu de chance, il signerait sans lire et elle n'aurait plus jamais à se soucier qu'une autre femme pose la main sur lui. Ça ne serait pas très discret, absolument pas professionnel et certainement pas légal, mais un contrat était un contrat, non ?

Elle tritura sa nourriture du bout de sa fourchette, s'obstinant à ne pas lever les yeux vers le couple en face d'elle. C'était la pire soirée de sa vie et elle regrettait de ne pas passer sa Saint Valentin comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire : en tête à tête avec un film à l'eau de rose.

Elle sursauta légèrement en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule et se tourna vers Wilson qui semblait attendre une réponse à une question qu'elle n'avait pas entendu. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers elle. Elle sourit poliment et essaya de prendre part à la conversation.

Lorsque le dessert arriva, Sharona était presque sur les genoux de House et Cuddy avait établi mentalement une liste relativement longue de tous les défauts de sa « rivale ». La stupidité semblait venir en tête. Sharona n'avait peut-être pas été en école de médecine, mais ça n'excusait pas le fait qu'elle prenne une endocardite pour une race de poisson. Cuddy en vint à se demander ce que House pouvait trouver à cette femme. Elle était certes très jolie et était visiblement très entreprenante, mais Cuddy n'aurait pas cru que House puisse envisager une relation avec ce genre de femme. Il était censé aimer les femmes intelligentes, qui savaient lui tenir tête. Sharona était le genre de femme avec qui il passerait une nuit, pas du genre à qui on achète des bijoux et que l'on présente à ses amis. Ça ne pouvait pas être sérieux ! Pourtant, Sharona était là en face d'elle à entortiller ses doigts dans les cheveux au bas de la nuque de House. Ça rendait Cuddy folle. Elle ne pouvait donc pas le lâcher une seconde ? Elle avait passé la soirée à lui toucher la cuisse, le bras, et maintenant la nuque ? Il y avait des hôtels pour ça, nom d'un chien ! Et elle ne doutait pas que Sharona avait du passer pas mal de temps à s'allonger dans des motels.

A cette pensée, une lumière se fit dans l'esprit de Cuddy. Et si…

« Que faites-vous dans la vie ? »

Sa demande était un peu brusque et elle la fit passer en explicitant le fait que la jeune femme n'avait presque pas parlé ce soir. Ce qui était vrai, elle avait à peine prononcé trois phrases durant le dîner.

« Sharona est dans le commerce », répondit House en plantant son regard dans celui de sa patronne, attisant son doute.

« Je vois. Comment vous êtes vous rencontrés ? Vous ne nous avez rien dit sur vous ».

Elle se pencha vers Sharona, ne lui laissant pas d'autre choix que de répondre par elle même.

« Je suis venue à la clinique de l'hôpital, il y a quelques semaines de ça. J'ai eu la chance de tomber sur le docteur Greg ici présent. »

Cuddy se mordit la joue, regrettant subitement d'avoir tant harcelé House pour qu'il fasse ses heures de consultation.

« D'ailleurs, c'est un peu grâce à vous Cuddy. Je n'aurais jamais mis les pieds à la clinique ce jour-là si vous ne m'y aviez pas forcé », fit remarquer House.

Le sourire qu'il lui envoya avait quelque chose de narquois, ce qui ne manqua pas d'énerver un peu plus la directrice.

« Docteur Greg est si attentionné avec ses patients que je n'ai pas pu résisté ».

Elle fronça les sourcils entre surprise et suspicion. Wilson ne put retenir un léger rire à côté d'elle alors que House grimaçait légèrement. House, attentionné ? Les doutes de la jeune femme se confirmaient.

« Oui, je suis sûre que le « docteur Greg » a bien pris soin de vous », prononça-t-elle d'une voix charmeuse.

Elle vit les sourcils de l'homme se lever à ça et le rire à côté d'elle se transforma en toux, Wilson ayant, semblait-il, avalé de travers. Cuddy glissa un regard volontairement langoureux sur le corps de Sharona. Elle ne put retenir un sourire victorieux quand celle-ci lui fit un clin d'œil. Elle crut que House allait s'écrouler de son siège alors qu'il glissait de plus en plus sous la table. Il était conscient que son plan était peu à peu mis à jour.

« Vous auriez une carte de visite ? Au cas où j'aurais un jour quelque chose à… acheter », ajouta-t-elle sur le même ton.

Sharona glissa une main dans son minuscule sac et la lui tendit, sans la quitter du regard. House l'attrapa juste avant que Cuddy n'y parvienne.

« Vous ne savez même pas ce qu'elle vend », tenta-t-il sans espoir.

« J'ai hâte de le découvrir », insista-t-elle en tendant la main pour qu'il lui donne la carte.

A ses côtés, Wilson suivait l'échange avec un sourire à peine dissimulé. House était pris à son propre piège et c'était si rare que l'oncologiste s'en délectait.

« Je ne crois pas que ça vous intéresse ».

« Oh mais je suis pleinement intéressée ».

« Je suis sûr que non. »

« Donnez moi la carte et je vous dirais ça ».

Elle le défia du regard et il sut qu'il avait perdu : Elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

« Sharona », appela brusquement Cuddy.

La jeune femme, indécise face à l'étrange échange qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, sursauta.

« Je serais curieuse de connaître vos tarifs. »

Sharona ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais fut coupée par le diagnosticien.

« C'est bon, on a compris, vous m'avez eu. Contente ? », abdiqua-t-il avec une mine boudeuse.

« Très », répondit Cuddy en souriant.

Elle sentit soudain un poids quitter sa poitrine. House ne voyait personne. Il l'avait juste fait croire pour…pourquoi d'ailleurs ?

Elle voulut l'interroger, mais le serveur intervint, posant la note au milieu de la table, coupant court à la conversation.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle repensait à cette soirée plus qu'étrange en se dirigeant vers sa voiture. Elle n'avait pas compris pourquoi House avait fait cela. Elle ne le comprenait toujours pas.

Wilson l'avait salué amicalement et s'était excusé pour la tournure qu'avait pris la soirée. Il avait visiblement saisi qu'elle n'était pas vraiment attiré par lui et ne semblait pas s'en vexer. Il ne paraissait par contre pas surpris de l'identité de Sharona, mais se sauva avant que Cuddy ne puisse l'interroger à ce sujet.

Arrivée à sa voiture, elle vit House tendre une liasse de billet à la prostitué quelques mètres plus loin. Elle ouvrit la porte, mais, piquée par la curiosité, la referma et s'engagea d'un pas déterminé vers le diagnosticien.

« Alors ? », demanda-t-elle en arrivant près de lui.

« J'ai trouvé le riz de veau exquis, pas vous ? »

Elle lui lança son regard le plus noir et il piétina un moment sur place, tapotant sa canne sur le sol recouvert d'une fine couche de neige. Il finit par soupirer.

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ? »

« Vous avez invité une prostitué à dîner », énonça-t-elle.

« Vous avez invité Wilson à dîner. »

« C'est pour ça que vous l'avez fait ? Vous étiez…Jaloux ? », tenta-t-elle.

« De Wilson ? Roh vous m'avez eu ! J'ai toujours rêvé de battre le record du plus grand nombre de divorces… », annonça-t-il avec sarcasme. « Je ne suis pas si pathétique, Cuddy. »

« Non, vous, vous faites passer une femme que vous payez pour votre petite amie. »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était ma petite amie. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais il la coupa en s'approchant dangereusement d'elle.

« ET », ajouta-t-il. « Vous étiez jalouse ».

Il la toisait de plusieurs centimètres, et elle se sentit rougir sous son regard pénétrant.

« Je n'étais pas jalouse », affirma-t-elle, de mauvaise foi.

« Vous fulminiez de jalousie », répliqua-t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

Elle détourna les yeux, incapable de soutenir son regard. Un détail lui revint soudain.

« La brochure pour les bijoux ? »

« Je savais que vous ne pourriez pas vous empêcher de fouiner. »

« Je ne suis pas vous, je… », commença-t-elle à protester.

« Ça c'est sûr, je n'aurais jamais invité Wilson à un rencart juste pour vous rendre jalouse ».

« Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire que je ne suis pas réellement attirée par Wilson ? C'est un homme charmant, un bon parti, un.. »

Il la fit taire en posant brusquement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ses longues mains étaient subitement sur les hanches de la jeune femme et elle alla nicher une des sienne derrière sa nuque. Toute résistance aurait été futile sous les assauts insistants de la bouche de l'homme…Pour être franche, elle n'envisagea même pas de résister. Ses doigts chatouillèrent les cheveux au creux de la nuque de House et il réalisa que si le geste était le même, aucune prostitué n'avait jamais provoqué ce qu'il ressentait sous ses doigts. Aucune autre femme ne l'avait jamais fait ressentir ce qu'il ressentit sous les baisers de Lisa Cuddy. Et il ne comptait pas laisser cette sensation lui échapper de si tôt.

FIN.


End file.
